User talk:Jack Daggermenace
Hi, welcome to my chat page!! Please remember: *Be nice *Be respectful *Sign your name by hitting in four of these, "~" (no quotes) Leave me a a massage if: *You have a question- I am very skilled in Pirates Online Wiki, POTCO Players Wiki, and Pirates Online itself, so, if you have a question, I'd love to help you! *Need advice- I am known for tips and tricks for Pirates Online. First: Click here to see if my guide can help you. Second: If your issue is not listed, leave me a message. *Need to tell me something- If you need or want to tell me something for any reason, leave me a message. *Want to meet up- Want to meet me in Pirates Online? Message me when and where (be sure to include time zone) and I will try my best to meet you there!! Re: Question I really don't know, perhaps just a glitch on Wiki. 00:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Testing 16:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Pablo The Admins will take this into consideration. Where was this comment posted? Bad language is not allowed and if that was his exact message he will probably get a ban. But i need more info. Which page was this on and why was it there? 17:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Alliance of lords You cant have more than one pirate as a Lord. Sorry if you didn't know this. Cheers! 18:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) admins jack, i cannot tell you too much, but we will consider you. I personally am looking at all editors with over 500 edits, which would include you. I like your attitude and commitment to the wiki. thats all i can really tell you. 18:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) meet would it be possible for us to meet in-game some time? and dont say now like many people do, cause i might no get it instantly. 22:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pirate guilds It's ok that they deleted the catagory. We still have the pirate guild userbox. Trickster22 22:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Meet in game I can't today but, I can tomarrow. I need to know when you can meet me first. Trickster22 22:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Well today no. But tomarrow at 7:00 is good. How about at Kings Arm. But I need your pirates name and a server. Trickster22 00:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Ok I think we should meet in Knigs Arm on Tortos at 7:00 and I'll be on as Dog Hullbones. Userboxes Please don't make a lot of Userboxes without the consent of the Admins. I was about to add the same ones you added on the Category Page when I saw yours. Ask before you add them, thank you. Your ideas were great but there is already a "Mastered Fishing" Userbox. You can make Userboxes if you want. But when you make a Category without permission, then start making Userboxes for it. It is a little bad on your part. I will have to consider this when considering you for Admin. 00:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't make it Sorry I couldn't make it there. The game wasn't logging me in and At Worlds End was on too. Can you meet me in game at the same time, and the same place on Janurary 1st? Trickster22 16:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Hello! I don't remember how to make an autosig. Pip has made sigs before, ask him. Yes you may delete the blog. 20:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) hi sorry for bad edit i wont do it again My Picture Here it is Signature go to preferences put this SUBST:User:Jack Daggermenace/AutoSig with around it and click custom signature then, when you need to edit the signature go to User:Jack Daggermenace/Sig. 02:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!! Stop Editing my pictures and re-adding them! When I take off a screenshot I'm making a new one. Jack Swordmenace: Entry for Comical Picture Contest It wouldn't let me post it on the blog, so I'll put it here. If you don't get it, as this movie is a little old, here's a link to the scene. It's one of the funniest things you'll ever watch XD Jack Can U Teach me how to make signatures i cant plz write backPizzaman99 23:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Let's meet at 6:00 PM (Pacific Time Zone), on Monday, January 3rd 2011. At Vachira, Port Royal, Inside the Governor's Mansion. If this appointment is not available for you, send a message back to me on my talk page, don't edit your earlier post please. I am looking forward to meet you. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 01:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Meet me Hey It's me, Bator.hos. I got your message. Sorry you were AFK. Meet em at server Mosona, Port Royal, Inside the Governor's Mansion. At 6:00 PM Pacific Time Zone. Look for Jeremiah Stormwash Lv 50, United Alliance Guild. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 03:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Meet Meet me at server Mosona, Port Royal, inside the Governonr's mansion at 6:00 PM (Pacific Time Zone). On 1/3/2011 I was not loged in while I wrote this message so I am gonna put my user name and user name. ~ User:Bator.hos AKA Jeremiah Stormwash Job at Bank Hey it's me Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash. I'd like to apply for the job of head executive because I founded the International Bank of Business and Credit, which is your ally bank. I was the first to come up with a bank idea too, but we discussed that, so I think I deserve the job. Send a message with your response. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 00:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) pixlr.com at least SOMEONE appreciates my work....... my talents shall cary my awesome picture editing stuff elsewhere. personally, were i step, and had a boring image with a white background, i would EMBRACE better images, not REJECT them..... thanks for asking. and for letting me ramble at you. a little cranky today... not having a good day. 01:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) i made a website, but then they'd probably reject that if i showed it too them too... I always was going to change them, I just never had time to do so. It is best that we change them. 22:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok I restored the things you cleared. It was too late because I got the message after. I did not make the poll because people have trouble, but for the comfort of people who are on the other side of the country and cannot make it to the party, the vote can determine the time zone. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 23:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) International Trading Bank I'm very interested in your bank. See, I'm the King of England, and I own a trading company called the Royale Trading Company. We do not hold money, but we do have quite a bit of business. We're based on Navago server, but we've got lots of trade in Mosona through Vachira. I was wondering, perhaps you would like a... partnership? John E. M. J. Breasly 00:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-ITB Well, let me tell you a bit about the esablishment. It was founded as a way to get trade between the Royale Alliance and outside alliances, as well as inter-alliance trade. I was appointed Head of the Trading Co., seeing as I have good skills in trade and treaties (I have no clue, people just say it). I appoint workers (list is too long) for dealings. So, my idea was that the Royale Trading Co could help with you with trading between other banks, dirty work (we have Guns-For-Hire), and your frowned-upon dealings. We would also help you get people into your contact. John E. M. J. Breasly 00:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: ITB That would be acceptable. So, we would basically help you guys out? Alright. Where do I sign? John E. M. J. Breasly 01:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB May I be the CEO of Trade? I have the required uniform. The huge size was an accident :P Re:Userboxes/Test I recived your message, but your comment have not appeared yet when I changed them. You know that wiki glitch when the comments don't appear that moment, but take like an hour to appear. That was it. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 22:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB I know this is an extremely unusual request, but must I pick a position, and not just be more of a branh 'on paper' if you know what a mean? More like an executive, but outside the normal area of executives? I know that probably doesn't make sense. John E. M. J. Breasly 23:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: ITB Well, on paper is more of an old term. It means not really in a clarified position, more or less just there. Is that better? John E. M. J. Breasly 23:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB Hmm, well, what exactly does the Manager of Secretaries do? John E. M. J. Breasly 23:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) MOS Yes, I'd like to apply for that if I can't be that 'on paper' idea I explained earlier. Your choice, I'm fine with either. Position Well, 'on paper' means like just there. Not an official rank or position. Whichever you want me to be is fine. John E. M. J. Breasly 23:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Bank Userboxes Hey Jack, I know you are Admin, and not meaning to be rude, could you please unprotect ALL the bank userboxes, and any other userboxes I made because I might need to edit them. Thanks. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 00:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Grand Opening Ok, I am going to create a page called Current Player Events. It will be a page for all events help by pirates in the game. I'll add a link when done with it. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 00:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) International Trading Bank I might be able to come. See you there Mr. Daggermenace! Trickster22 18:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Trade sir Svens Indutstry Co. would like to provide you with privateers or do bussiness with you we have tanks ships mercenarys and guns to provide u with Re Re. Trade Well if u pay us we will give Mercenarys Other Wiki's After looking at many other Wiki's I'm starting to see similarities between their and your works. So when making pages, be careful, and make sure you don’t copy anybodies ideals. I don't want other people from other Wikis here complaining about how you stole their work. Thank you. 22:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say you were, its just after visiting other Wikis I noticed that the pages were looking almost the same. I'm just saying to be careful what you post. 22:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userbox I didn't say you made it, It was on your Page. I was just informing you of it, so that you would know. 22:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Out to get me? Jack all I’m doing is trying to protect you. The Userboxes/Test is Bator's ideal so he deserves to be listed before us. If I need help, I will ask for it. Like I said before, Userboxes is the only thing I do. Some people on other Wikis will REPORT you if they think you are stealing their ideals. I don't want that to happen. That is why I'm Warning you about it. 23:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing in particular at the moment that needs to be changed. All I’m doing is just helping Editors stay out of trouble. When Obsideon commented about the Userboxes, I realized I should prevent that. I know a few editors that get offensive when their work is copied. All I want is peace. 23:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Party Sorry, I will be there as soon as I can. I am still at school. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 22:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) reply to Bank thingy? Yea.. considering the fact that im basic access, i dont have a coat... so i cant wear fulfill the dress code.. can i still go? Userbox for Interpol Please let me keep my design for the interpol userbox, the colors match great. If not, I have another good idea for it. I'll tell you if you come online please. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 02:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userbox Ok, I fixed the userbox problem so they match, if you are still not convinced, change it back if you like. This is the same custom badge replica I just ordered online. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 02:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Game Im on the game right now. Tortuga dock. barila 16:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ITB Pic Sorry but I can't get a picture of my character. I can never find it on my computer. Do you know what file the POTCO pictures are in? Trickster22 01:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC)trickster22 They are you just have to do etc... 03:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC)